


It Takes Three

by mercuryandglass



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, F/M, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange, Incest, M/M, Multi, Profanity, Violence, canon-typical incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuryandglass/pseuds/mercuryandglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seventh child who never planned to inherit.<br/>A daughter who never planned to marry.<br/>A man who only ever did his duty.<br/>This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Koushi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hicsvntdracones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicsvntdracones/gifts).



As the youngest of seven children, Sugawara Koushi never expected the burden to carry on his line, even if he did carry the blood of the dragon. His eldest brother had been married to his eldest sister and his second brother to his second sister. His youngest brother had been given the Summerhall seat and was promised the youngest Terushima girl as soon as she was of age. His youngest sister was to marry into Dorne.

Almost useless politically and half-forgotten, Koushi was left to his own devices, which suited him just fine. He even briefly entertained the idea of joining the Kingsguard. Alas, his swordsmanship was decidedly mediocre, and he preferred his books and herbs anyway.

It took years of pleading, but his Lord Father finally agreed. When he was eight years old, just after his eldest siblings’ wedding, Koushi began his training at the Citadel.

Just to his luck, however, as he was about to test for a black iron link in his almost-chain of silver and iron and Valyrian steel, the Prince of Dorne took King’s Landing.

Koushi’s eldest brother was not a kind king. Perhaps, one could even go as far to say that Koushi’s eldest brother was completely and utterly insane. Koushi had heard tales of his eldest sister, the Stranger rest her soul, leaping into the Holdfast’s dry moat five years into their reign. Soon, his second brother was poisoned in the heart of Dragonstone.

On a certain level, Koushi vaguely knew that his second sister had always been ambitious; he just hadn’t realised that she had been willing to commit mariticide to become queen. Koushi half expected assassins to descend upon himself after the Prince of Summerhall died of a mysterious and sudden illness a year afterwards, but no one came. Perhaps Koushi had been forgotten, or, more likely, he been simply not considered as a threat to his brother and nephew. He was, after all, only a few years away from a Maester’s vows.

Under the reign of Koushi’s remaining brother and his eldest remaining sister, the smallfolk suffered. The farmlands of the reach were taxed so severely that normally prosperous farmers began to die of famine. It was inevitable, perhaps, for unrest to stir within the Seven Kingdoms. In a both expected and unexpected turn of events, the rebellion began in the ever unruly Dorne. The unexpected is that it was led by the Princess Sawamura, Koushi’s youngest sister.

Like Koushi, his youngest sister had been likely deemed as unthreatening and spared. Unlike Koushi, his younger sister was an excellent swordswoman and had more than a bit of a desire for the throne, not to mention the resources to fight tooth and nail for it. The Princess Sawamura was a rider born to a dragonless age, but she wreaked enough havoc on the battlefield to make up for her missing companion.

The Dornish army tore through King’s landing, and the Princess Sawamura’s victory climaxed when she entered the Red Keep on horseback and slew the King in battle. Bards’ tales speak of the fair lady entering the Holdfast by showing her brother’s decapitated head and demanding for the drawbridge to be lowered over the moat. Bards tales don’t mention how she then proceeded to mercilessly slaughter her defenceless nephew and her newborn niece.

The sad conclusion to the heroine’s tale was that the newly widowed queen carried a poisoned knife, and managed to draw blood from her attacker. The sisters died within minutes of each other, crimson staining silver hair, united in death if not in life.

Thus, Koushi’s quiet studies were interrupted. The widower Prince had moved his retinue from Sunspear to King’s Landing, and he demanded audience with the last Sugawara alive. When the man who took King’s Landing right out from under the Sugawaras’ claws called, who was Koushi to deny him? And so Koushi returned and settled into his old rooms in the Holdfast as if he hadn’t been gone for a decade.

He sat at his desk, toying with the links of a chain that might not get completed at this point. Nothing Koushi wanted would get completed at this point; he awaited summons from the Dornishman that held council from the Iron Throne. A knock sounded at his door.

Koushi quickly removed his feet from atop his desk. Standing up, he called, “Enter if you may; the door is unlocked.”

“That doesn’t sound very safe,” a familiar voice replied, broad figure stepping into the room.

Koushi did a double take. “Daichi?” Daichi had been, very briefly, a student at the Citadel, arriving there when they were both twelve. He was called home a year later, his elder brother having passed away from sickness. The novices of the citadel never used family names in preparation for a Maester’s vows, but Koushi did know that Daichi was of noble birth, even if the exact house remained a mystery. Quite unfairly, everyone knew of Koushi’s exact lineage, his Sugawara features being far too distinct. “I didn’t realise you were in King’s Landing, or I’d have written that I’m here.” They had made fast friends in their youth, a mutual interest in the distained subject of magecraft making for fast friendship, and they had continued correspondence over the years.

Daichi smiled at Koushi, and that smile, the smile that Koushi still dreamed of occasionally, it hadn’t changed in the five years they had been apart.

“Koushi, it’s good to see you again.” Daichi offered his forearm in greeting.

Koushi ignored it and pulled him into an embrace. “One last visit before–” _before I’m sent to Traitor’s Walk for execution?_ He choked on those last words and buried his face into Daichi’s shoulder, blinking rapidly against tears welling up in his eyes.

Daichi’s shoulder tensed. “Koushi, it’ll be okay,” he promised.

“Sorry,” Koushi said, sniffling slightly. He forced a chuckle. “The first time we see each other in five years and the first thing I do is get your shirt wet. How typical of me.”

Daichi stared at him for a long moment before steering him to his bed. They sat down against the wall. Koushi set his head against Daichi’s shoulder, and Daichi shifted to put an arm around Koushi, pulling him close. “I promise you, Koushi, everything will be alright. Do you hear me? You’ll be fine.”

“You’re too kind,” Koushi said, turning into Daichi’s chest. “I’m just so scared, Daichi.”

“I will be with you every step of the way, Koushi. Don’t worry,” Daichi said, smoothing a hand through Koushi’s hair, fingers massaging his scalp.

Koushi leaned into the touch. “Thank you.”

He fiddled with the hem of Daichi’s tunic, fine stitched embroidery hemmed the soft cloth. Orange sunbursts silhouetted black birds in flight. Koushi paused, no, they weren’t black birds. They were crows. A crow in flight in a sun in splendour– No, he interrupted himself. It couldn't be; could it? Doubt crawled up his spine like so many hideous spiders.

“Daichi,” he ventured. “I never did find out what house you were from.” Daichi froze around Koushi’s shoulders, and dread settled more heavily at the bottom of his gut. “Daichi?” Koushi asked when he didn’t answer.

“Sorry, but I thought you knew,” Daichi said. “I was disappointed that you hadn’t come to the wedding and all, but I still figured that they at least told you.”

Koushi sat up, and Daichi’s arm fell between them once again, limp as they stared at each other. “Told me what, Daichi?” He asked slowly.

Daichi turned towards him and stuck out his arm again, slowly, as if to avoid startling Koushi. “Sawamura Daichi, at your service.”

Sawamura, as in the Prince of Dorne that Koushi’s sister married. Sawamura, as in the Iron Throne that will mark Koushi for the Stranger. Sawamura… Daichi? “You,” Koushi started, then reconsidered, shaking the thought away. “I don’t understand.” Was this the Seven’s one last laugh at the shipwreck that was Koushi’s life? Was it Koushi’s fate to die by the hand of his first friend?

“Sugawara Koushi,” Daichi started, the finality in his voice causing Koushi’s heartbeat to stutter in dread. “Let me make you king,” he said.

Koushi stopped breathing. Had Daichi just... “What?”

“What?” Daichi responded, and Koushi finally recognised the look on his face. Daichi had never been very good at being confused. Then again, neither was Koushi. Koushi opened his mouth, but Daichi interrupted before he said anything, “Why did you think you were here?”

“Well,” Koushi began, “Dorne has the throne now; is it not the time to, to cut off loose ends?” he stammered. Koushi was the last person left with any blood claim to the throne.

Daichi frowned. “You thought I called you here to die?”

“...Yes?” Somehow Koushi was beginning to think that that wasn’t the case. Why would his executioner have been embracing him on his bed otherwise? To be fair, he hadn’t realised that it had been Daichi calling him here.

Daichi enveloped him in strong arms. “ _No_ , Koushi.” Koushi finally allowed relief to flood through him, not having dared hope until Daichi explicitly denied his impending doom. Then he frowned, remembering their conversation.

“Why did you think I was crying if you weren’t planning on putting my head on the executioner’s block?” Koushi demanded into Daichi’s neck.

Daichi coughed sheepishly, the sound reverberating through their joined forms. “Well, you’ve never been particularly fond of your lineage. I thought you just weren’t ready to be king.” Daichi punctuated the end of the phrase with another awkward cough.

Koushi froze. Daichi was right. Koushi isn’t ready to be king.

“You’re right,” he said, numb with a completely different type of apprehension from the one that had gripped him ever since the Maesters told him of his summons to court. “I’m not ready.”

Daichi squeezed his arms around Koushi. “It’ll be okay.”

“I can’t be king, Daichi. I wasn’t raised for this. What do I know about governing?” Koushi’s laments rose in pitch as his anxiety rose in severity.

Daichi shushed him. “It’ll be okay,” he repeated.

“I was never in charge of my own life, Daichi; how can I be in charge of everyone else’s?”

“You’ll have advisors, dearest,” Daichi said in a soothing tone. “You’ll be fine.”

Koushi released himself from the embrace, and looked into Daichi’s dark eyes. “And you?” he asked. “Will I have _you_?”

“Always.”


	2. Yui

Michimiya Yui had never planned to marry, much to her mother’s concern and her father’s amusement. Whenever her mother spoke to her about inheritance she simply waved it off, saying that she had younger brothers for a reason. The thing is, Yui fully planned to lead the Sunspear army. Cousin Daichi even promised. He’d become his brother’s Maester, and she can lead the army.

So when Daichi left for the Citadel, she was only mildly upset at losing such a good sparring partner.

Then the Sugawara girl came.

In hindsight, Yui could admit that she had likely been slightly jealous of the girl. She had been a beautiful specimen of the Sugawara features, straight white-blonde hair cut just barely longer than Yui’s own scandalous length, or lack thereof. The difference between them being that it made the princess look otherworldly, especially in the Dornish sunlight, and all Yui’s hair ever did was make her look plain. Princess Sugawara’s dark violet eyes had gleamed in an ethereal way that Yui would eventually associate with the renowned Sugawara insanity; even then, however, the colour had been astounding. And, to add insult to injury, the girl stood at one head taller than Yui when she was only a year older, her strong figure as graceful when in court as when in battle.

Superficially, they had gotten along just fine, if a bit coolly. After all, they were both women of similar pursuits. A problem, however, arose in that the princess did literally everything _better_ than Yui. Never mind that Yui had been riding her sand steed since before she could walk; mere moon cycles’ worth of instruction had the princess riding just as well, as confident upon the galloping beasts back as she would have been walking on her own two feet. Yui would be the first to admit that the princess was a dragonrider without a dragon, fierce and fiercely beautiful, with fire leaking from her eyes.

And then the eldest Sawamura son fell sick.

And then he died.

Daichi’s return was premature by years and lacking in celebration. Yui had been conflicted, but things settled, and she got used to it. Daichi would marry the princess, and she herself would still command the army.

However, things didn’t quite turn out that way.

It was the princess who led the army against the king and queen, with Yui and Daichi right behind her. They wove through battlefields, leaving more alive than dead, outrunning more than battling. Yui had never felt more alive than when her heart pounded in beat to her sand steed’s hooves, leaving lifeblood seeping from lesser men, wasted in her wake.

That too came to an end.

The best thing she could say about the turn of events is that the princess ended up dead with her family. Yes, it was a bit discourteous of her to speak ill of the dead heroine of the war, but, really, the princess would have made an awful queen.

Which is not to say that Yui thought she could be a decent queen.

Because Yui did not want to be queen.

Yui still did not plan to marry.

_Why me_ , she had demanded, of her mother, of her father, of Daichi. Was she really the only option? _Was there no one else?_

And the sad truth of the tale was that there was no one else. The new king needed a queen, and he needed a Dornish queen. Because, despite Daichi’s willingness to cede the remaining Sugawara the throne, many of Dorne’s nobles did not want to have fought a war for nothing. Yui’s mother was Daichi’s father’s younger sister, and the Michimiya House was one of Dorne’s oldest noble houses. With no females of the Great House Sawamura, Yui was the next best choice for Dorne.

Whatever they said about the eldest child of House Michimiya, however flighty and irresponsible she might be, Yui knew when not to shirk her noble’s duty. Yui would wed Sugawara Koushi.

Of course, it was natural for her to be nervous about meeting her fiancé. After all, this generation of Sugawaras didn’t exactly have the greatest track record, with three siblings at least slightly insane, one of them violent, one of them ambitious to the point of murder, and one of them both. Of the remaining four, one was forced to an early death, and two were assassinated before their time. Yui didn’t have bright of prospects for this youngest Sugawara prince, even if Daichi tended towards reasonable taste in people.

Daichi wouldn’t have sworn himself in blood to a madman; would he? Yui looked at Daichi suspiciously. They were in one of the many gardens, waiting for the illustrious soon-to-be-king to show up. Daichi had insisted that they arrive early, saying that “one did not keep the future king waiting.”

Yui begged to differ. Yui knows exactly how enamoured Daichi was with this man. He probably held some ridiculously romantic notion of watching the man step out of the shadows to be encased by the glow of sunshine. It was fire that made the Sugawaras look the most beautiful, and in the sunlight they _burned,_ silver hair a halo around them, blessed by divinity.

Sugawara Koushi looked ethereal in the morning light, as if he was barely there. Koushi lacked the presence that his sister had, waiflike in the severe cut of his garments where his sister had been proud in build, skin translucently pale from years of staying indoors where his sister’s had shone gold with years spent under the sun. His hair fell in soft waves around his face, hanging past his earlobes to brush his shoulders. With a startling realisation, having only witnessed the brilliance that had been the youngest Sugawara daughter, Yui found that Koushi looked weak in comparison, starlight to his sister’s moon, a lantern found useless in midsummer sun. He approached with a courtier’s gait, graceful in a decidedly different way from a swordsman’s prowl.

Yui decided that she liked him.

“Your Majesty,” she greeted, curtseying. The startled look on his face was mildly comical, and Yui imagined that Daichi was covering a smile behind her.

“I–I’m not,” he stuttered rather endearingly. “The coronation has yet to pass,” he said weakly when he finally settled on a response.

Yui smirked at him. Daichi stood up from behind her. “Koushi, I’d like you to meet Michimiya Yui, my cousin,” he introduced. “We both have a bit of Sugawara blood, actually, so our cousin, really.”

Koushi seemed to finally get his bearings again, smiling warmly at Yui. “I’m pleased to meet such a fine lady of my blood.”

Yui smiled. “We are only distantly related, milord. Our grandmother was a Sugawara.”

“Ah, but the blood of the dragon flows strong, even if we do tend to bleed out quickly.”

Well, Yui wasn’t going to say it, but the fact that the seventh child of a generation ended up inheriting spoke quite loudly for itself. Daichi gestured to the waiting seats, and they arranged themselves around the table. Pleasantries were spoken, complementing the delicacies of their table, but there remained no mention of the impending wedding, or, as Yui preferred to think of, the impending doom. Daichi was the first to bring it up, quite improperly, considering that he was technically the chaperone.

“I understand the neither of you are particularly pleased with the coming wedding,” he said, and Yui mentally scolded herself for being mildly startled. Of course she wouldn’t be the only one suffering in this arrangement.

“My condolences,” Yui offered, bowing her head.

“I apologise,” Koushi said at the same time.

They both paused and looked at each other, then smiled.

“The noble’s burden,” Daichi lamented in false commiseration.

If Yui hadn’t taken to Koushi earlier, she would then, as Koushi smacked Daichi upside the head without even looking. Yui smirked at Daichi’s sour face, and archly said, “Oh I think we’ll get along just fine.”

Koushi’s chuckle harmonised with Yui’s glad laughter almost perfectly.

Feeling less apprehensive about giving herself to a madman, she stepped onto the altar and spoke her vows. The feast was as great as a failing country with oversized coffers could make it, with mostly imported delicacies, though the fruits of the Reach were ever so lovely as well. Yui drank too much, but Koushi drank more. She waited to see if alcohol would change his lovely disposition, but his warm smile only grew with the drink inside him. His laughter rose, not quite boisterous but bordering hysterical. He spilled wine over his unsteady hands. Yui started to think that maybe she was the calm one.

_What did Koushi have to worry about,_ Yui wondered. It wasn’t as if men had maidenheads to lose. Daichi had protested the tradition of bedding, but Yui didn’t exactly care. More of the noblemen of court have seen her with half her armour and covered in blood than she could care to count. Nudity would be a non-issue. Besides, Koushi’s blush upon the mention of bedding had Yui wondering exactly how flustered he would be with all her ladies. Probably more than Yui would be with the men.

Things don’t go the way they should, however, and as Yui lay beside a Koushi who wore a mortified expression with his full body flush, with decidedly no interest at a nude woman lying beside him, Yui paused.

“Do you prefer men?” She asked, casually, well aware of the taboo with which the other kingdoms treated such a subject.

Koushi squeaked. “N–No.” Yui pursed her lips and looked down pointedly. “I–I have no interest,” he said and choked, and Yui let him finish. “In neither,” he whispered eventually.

Ah. That would be a problem. Yui ignored the twinges of guilt at her previous mirth at Koushi’s discomfort. “Alright then,” she said, rising to search the wardrobe for a nightgown.

Koushi squeaked again. “The marriage would become null if anyone found out.”

Yui turned back. “Then don’t let them find out.”


	3. Daichi

Sawamura Daichi continued to contest that none of it, none of _anything_ , was ever planned by him; he only ever went along with the currents of fate. He did what he could; he did what he should; he allowed things to fall as they would. However, things never did turn out the way they appear to be, Daichi found.

He discovered his first love in a bright flame of a girl named for union, but Yui was his cousin. He went to the Citadel to become a Maester even though he didn’t particularly want to, but there he met Koushi, his second, equally unlikely love. He returned home to his brother’s funeral, but met his brother’s intended.

He tried to love that harsher version of Koushi, but loving such a being was impossible. Instead, Daishi learned to worship her as she desired, as she was accustomed. The princess was bright, brighter than even Yui, but frigid somehow, and harsh even in her glow. She was easier to worship than to love, her divine glory only amplifying her inhumanity. All bright things burned out, however, and the Princess went down with spectacularity unrivaled in history. The youngest princess Sugawara was not someone meant to live out her life in peace.

That was when things started to turn in Daichi’s favour in a way that had Daichi thanking the gods more than ever.

A small mistake went a long way. Telling his scribe to pen a letter to the last Sugawara in his name was probably not Daichi’s most brilliant idea, and his heart continued to ache with the knowledge of how much fear and pain he had caused his love. It was good to see that their friendship stayed so strong though, in spite of so many years of only letters. That taken care of, he set to a more arduous task.

Yui was livid when she was told to marry Koushi. Daichi and his father’s sister stood stoically as she stormed away in anger. Daichi’s uncle simply sat down and shook his head. Yui would come around. She always did.

Maybe they just had to meet first.

Watching his best friends get married had been a test in Daichi’s own restraint. The fact that they took to each other so well warred with the fact that Daichi didn’t know exactly who he was jealous of. Standing guard outside the royal bedchambers after shooing everyone else away, he realised that it was both.

Life went on as it so often did, and Daichi’s new position as the Hand of the King brought less work and less trouble than he’d feared, as Koushi was actually a fairly competent ruler, empathetic and wise where his siblings had been cruel and insane. They don’t talk about the incident with taxes for the Riverlands. Lord Oikawa almost took up arms against the crown at that slight.

It was two years into Koushi’s rule when the first assassination attempt occurred. It was handled quite competently by Yui and Koushi, actually. Somehow the assassins forgot that the queen wasn’t as defenseless as most others were. However, this brought about a different issue altogether. A king needed an heir, no matter how young, although two decades is not exactly young by anyone’s definition.

The awkward topic was brought up in the small council, and Koushi with his ever pale skin had turned such an interesting shade of red so quickly that Grand Maester Ittetsu had stood up in alarm. Yui, sitting in on the meeting that day, had also flushed slightly and, strangely enough, coughed pointedly. Yui had never been so easily flustered, especially by passing mentions of casual sexuality.

Later, when Daichi brought it up in private, Yui looked at him searchingly before waving the servants away. Daichi frowned at the secrecy but didn’t protest.

“Koushi will not lie with me,” she said.

Daichi coughed. “What?”

Yui raised an eyebrow. “He won’t fuck me,” she repeated.

“I heard you the first time,” Daichi replied, “but why?”

“Well,” Yui said, “I thought at first that maybe he just preferred, you know, _not women_.”

Daichi tried and failed to hide his hope.

Yui smiled at him in pity before continuing, “As it turns out, he prefers neither.”

“Oh,” Daichi said. There was a long pause as he mulled over the implications.

Yui gave him a moment, then abruptly said, “You’re in love with him; aren’t you?”

Daichi looked at her in alarm. He then smiled sadly, deciding to speak the truth. “Only as much as I am with you.”

“Oh,” Yui said, an echo of Daichi’s revelation from only seconds ago.

“I’ll show myself out,” Daichi offered, standing.

Yui followed him to her parlour door. “Wait,” she said, and he halted. “Me too,” she told him. “I love you too. I love you both” she whispered, looking as mortified as Daichi felt.

Naturally, the next step would have be to inform Koushi.

Which they did –one year later, that is, when Yui brought them both to her sitting room and informed them the she hasn’t bled in two months. Daichi stared at Yui in disbelief, feeling his blood rush out of his face.

It was just one time; surely it couldn’t have led to this.

They should have told Koushi.

Koushi.

Crone, curse them and their foolishness.

What was Koushi going to think? Daichi turned stiffly to look at Koushi.

Koushi smiled happily, as if Yui had just informed him that the Reach had mentioned a good harvest that year.

“Wonderful,” he said. “I know a lovely blend of ginger tea if you begin to need it,” he said to Yui, who looked as confused as Daichi was.

Daichi opened his mouth to speak, but only a croaking sound came out.

That was a mistake, as Koushi turned his benign expression to him instead. “I will treat the child as my own,” he promised Daichi.

“How…” Yui started but trailed off.

Koushi laughed, a bell-like sound that did not fit into this conversation that Daichi thought they were having. “How did I know?” he offered, still smiling. “Well,” he said gravely, “just because I feel no need to _fuck_ , doesn’t mean that I can’t tell when my two best friends are fooling around.” Daichi and Yui glanced at each other in horror before Koushi continued, turning to Daichi again. “I grew up in this castle, dearest Daichi, and I know how sound travels through this place; _you_ , my friend, are _loud_.” Daichi froze. “Yui, my love, I suggest closing the windows next time,” Koushi finished, still smiling serenely. Too late, Daichi came to the revelation that so many before him had known; all Sugawaras are _evil_.

“You’re not–”

Koushi interrupted Yui. “I’m not displeased, far from it, in fact,” he said. “This actually solves quite a large problem, really, and,” Koushi paused, looking at both of them in turn, eyes the colour of plum wine. “I trust you.”

Daichi’s blood rushed to flood his face, and he looked away.

“And, with any luck,” Koushi added with cheer, “the blood of the dragon may prevail, and the child won’t be tainted by my family’s insanity or my affliction.”

Daichi frowned. “Your affliction?”

Koushi smiled self-deprecatingly. “What would you call my deficiencies, then?” He asked them, not expecting an answer. “I’m twenty years old, a man in his prime, and I have yet to arouse myself at anything. It’s not natural.”

Daichi frowned harder, but it was Yui who spoke in Koushi’s defense. “Worshippers of the old ways say that people without desires are closer to the gods.”

Koushi looked startled. “There’s precedence of this, of me.”

“My nanny told me that she devoted herself to the Maiden because she was repulsed by intimacy.” The old septa also said that the Sugawaras cursed themselves with incest, but Daichi didn’t mention that part.

“Oh,” Koushi said, stunned

“You’re perfectly fine, love,” Yui comforted, standing from her chair. She looked at Daichi significantly. Daichi stood up as well. They guided Koushi up and exited the room. Koushi dismissed the guards in the hallway, and they stepped into the royal quarters. Daichi made to leave, but Koushi halted him with a hand.

“Stay with us?” Koushi requested, eye wide and earnest.

Daichi never could refuse Koushi.

That night, Daichi stayed with Koushi and Yui, lying in bed with the ones he loved. Their limbs tangled until he forgot where he stopped and where they began. Shutters closed and doors locked, they slumbered peacefully in their own safe haven from the rest of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> So, [Hannah](http://glorypaid.tumblr.com/), I head you like ASoIaF AUs. I hope you liked your gift!
> 
> This was a super fun universe to work with, and I really want to continue with everyone else's stories, so this will likely become a series. If you have any questions about my version of this universe, feel free to hit me up below or on [tumblr](http://mercuryandglass.tumblr.com/).


End file.
